<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Now by beyourmythical-bitch (dip_the_pip)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757996">Together Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/beyourmythical-bitch'>beyourmythical-bitch (dip_the_pip)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy and sweet, Not angsty, implied ot4 - Freeform, multiverse chat, post sex chats yknow how it is, the creative house - Freeform, with some panty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/beyourmythical-bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Does it still make you mad?” Link asks, “That it took so long? Like, for us to happen?” </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does it still make you mad?” Link asks, making brief eye-contact with Rhett in the mirror when he passes behind him in the bathroom to step into Link’s office.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks, and Link turns to watch him step around his office trying to find something. Rhett picks up a pillow, and grabs something from under it.</p>
<p>Link watches as Rhett pulls on the t-shirt, and then goes on another hunt for probably more clothes. “That it took so long? Like, for us to happen?”</p>
<p>Rhett glances back at Link as he pulls up his jeans that he found in Link’s desk chair, “No, I dunno if I was ever really mad about that, though,”</p>
<p>“You tellin’ me a lot of your stress over the years wasn’t from being forced to work every day with me despite how you felt? That didn’t make you mad?”</p>
<p>“I mean,” Rhett shrugs a bit, buckling up his belt. Link shivers a bit when he hears the zipper go up, “Yeah, it was hard, but look where we are now,”</p>
<p>Link nods a bit and turns to look at himself in the mirror again. He looks tired, but he has a certain glow. They both do, “But doesn’t it make you mad that there were easier ways for us to,” He sighs, his shoulders slumping, “get together?”</p>
<p>Rhett scrunches up his nose a bit, thinking, before shaking his head, “Nah,”</p>
<p>“Really? Figured a multiverse guy like yourself would only think about the ‘what if’s’. Like what if we grew up without the church, or somewhere where open and accepting? Maybe we would’ve started dating in high school, or like, hooked up in college,”</p>
<p>Rhett shrugs, “I guess in that sense, it’s fun to think about, but still, I’m not mad with our story,”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because if we got together early in life, we wouldn’t have met Jessie and Christy. We wouldn’t have our families. Sure, we might’ve had our own family, but we also, in this universe, would probably both be disowned if we got together in high school or college. The world has changed a lot since then, but even now, it’s not like we’re out to anyone but the girls,”</p>
<p>“And Stevie,” Link points out.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t count, she knew before we knew,”</p>
<p>Link grins, “Her and her ‘gaydar’. Does this mean we have gaydars?”</p>
<p>“Well, I think ours are more like bi-dars,” Rhett chuckles, “But, uh, no, we definitely aren’t that skilled,”</p>
<p>Link nods a little bit, turning to walk back to the middle room, “I guess you’re right,”</p>
<p>“Usually am,” Rhett says as he crosses back through the bathroom to joint Link in the middle room.</p>
<p>Link rolls his eyes, but continues, “I love my kids, I love Christy. I wouldn’t want a to be in a ‘what if’ universe,”</p>
<p>Rhett nods, “Exactly. No use gettin’ your panties in a knot over something we could’ve had, when we already have it pretty damn great,”</p>
<p>“Can’t get my panties in a knot when I ain’t wearin’ panties!” Link grins, and Rhett chuckles lowly, his hands falling to Link’s hips once he’s standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Did Christy ever get you those pretty panties for Christmas?” Rhett asks, remembering a brief memory of Colleen teasing Link in a More for wanting underwear for Christmas.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He says softly, looking up at Rhett with a teasing grin on his face.</p>
<p>Rhett leans down, kissing him softly. He feels Link’s arms come up to drape around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around Link’s waist and pulls him closer, “A little bit, yeah,” he mumbles, and he can feel Link’s smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll put on a fashion show next time you’re over,”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a date,”</p>
<p>Link giggles, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s shoulders tighter and deepening the kiss. Rhett lets out a gruff moan as Link tries to lead them back to the bed in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>“Baby, I ain’t ready to go again,” Rhett chuckles breathlessly, stopping Link from moving them and pulling away from the kiss.</p>
<p>Link lets out a quiet whine, but nods, pecking Rhett’s lips again, “Fine, but I think you gotta buy me more panties instead,”</p>
<p>Rhett grins, swatting at Link’s jean-clad ass before pulling away and stepping back into the bathroom to fix up his own crazy mess of curls, “I’m sure I could do that for ya,”</p>
<p>“No putting it on the company card,” Link warns, and he can see a grin growing on Rhett’s lips.</p>
<p>“Of course not. But you better be ready for Jessie to join the viewing party for your cute lil’ fashion show if I’m buyin’ you panties and not her,”</p>
<p>Link smirks, “I love an audience,”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Christy would love to watch, too,”</p>
<p>Link hums, “Of course,”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll just buy all three of you some panties,” Rhett suggests, and Link’s smirk grows to a grin.</p>
<p>“Now that’s a plan I can get behind,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>